cigarettesashtrays_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hi-5 (Australian TV Show)
Hi-5 About Hi-5 (TV Show) Sam used to view this show with Ethan and sometimes with Lyn. In 2008, Sam continued to watch this show alone in his bedroom until 2010. Hi-5, an Australian children's television program, was first shown on the Nine Network in 1999 and is based on the children's music group Hi-5. Hi-5 is a children's pop music group much like peer children's entertainers The Wiggles. Hi-5 has been shown in approximately 80 countries including USA and UK. Each series has 45 episodes with nine weekly themes. In 2004 (Series 6), the show was marked by reduced episodes than normal, with 30 episodes in six weekly themes due to the band concentrating more on touring. In 2012, no new series was filmed, with a repeat of Series 13 being shown instead due to the same reason above. In 2009 was marked the beginning of the "second generation" of Hi-5, with all of the original members having departed in 2006 - 2008. The series was renewed for another five years with the new cast by the Nine Network, which would have the contract expire in 2013. However, the show ended in 2011. In 2013, a new Hi-5 television show, Hi-5 House was created as a continuation/replacement of the original series. The Origin of Hi-5 In 1998, Producer Helena Harris, creator of Bananas in Pyjamas, created "Hi-5" when her two children outgrew the Bananas. She and co-producer Posie Graeme-Evans decided the new show would be aimed at children of all ages, would include educational trends as fun and games, and would feature music and movement that would attract children's attention. Hi-5 aims to cater to a wide range of young children with a wide range of cognitive abilities and learning styles. Child-development experts work with writers on every script. Each show is built around a simple theme like colours, music, animals, or numbers. Each show is then divided into segments that teach the concept in different ways. Music is seen as the method of joining the segments of the program together as well as highlighting the concepts and themes of each program. The auditions for the Australian hosts were held in 1998 and the first program was broadcast in 1999. Since then, the original Australian show won five ARIA awards for "Best Children's Album" (as of 2005), won three consecutive Australian Logie Awards for "Most Outstanding Children's Preschool Program" as of 2005. Cast Members (Past & Present) * Stevie Nicholson (Series 10-13) * Lauren Brant (Series 11-13) * Casey Burgess (Series 11-13) * Tim Maddren (Series 11-13) * Fely Irvine (Series 11-13) * Sun Park (Series 9-10) * Nathan Foley (Series 1-10) * Kellie Crawford (Series 1-10) * Charli Robinson (Series 1-10) * Tim Harding (Series 1-9) (left Hi-5 following a motorbike accident in 2007 after the filming of Season 9) * Kathleen de Leon Jones (Series 1-8, with 3 guest appearances in Series 9 with two of her appearances in Episodes 1 and 45) Puppeteers * Chatterbox ("Chats") ** Voiced by Charli Robinson (Series 1-4) ** Voiced by Sophie Katinis (Series 5-6) ** Voiced by Erin Marshall (Series 7-8) ** Voiced by Noni McCallum (Series 9-10) ** Voiced by Natalie Duarte (Series 11) ** Voiced by Alycce Martins (Series 12) ** Voiced by Brianne Turk (Series 13) * Jup Jup ** Voiced by Tim Harding (Series 1-9) ** Voiced by Noni McCallum (Series 10) ** Voiced by Natalie Duarte (Series 11) ** Voiced by Alycce Martins (Series 12) ** Voiced by Brianne Turk (Series 13) Replacement of cast * Charli Robinson was replaced by Casey Burgess in 2008. * Tim Harding was replaced by Stevie Nicholson in 2007. * Kellie Crawford was replaced by Lauren Brant in 2009. * Nathan Foley was replaced by Tim Maddren in 2009. * Kathleen de Leon Jones was replaced by Sun Park in 2006 then replaced by Fely Irvine in 2009. Episodes and Series In series 1-5 and series 7-13 there are nine feature songs, termed 'Songs of the Week' (the titles of which are shown below). Each series has run for nine weeks allowing five episodes to be shown a week (45 episodes) To date, there have been completed 570 episodes. Except for series 6 which had just 30 episodes. Accordingly, the Series 6 was composed of 6 songs of the week and various segments which had been filmed in 2003. The lack of a new series in 2012 was also due to the same reason. Each section indicates the year in which each season aired, the title of the song on the album and the title used in the show. each song focuses on teaching the audience general common values in life and childhood, such as love, growth, imagination, fun, acceptance, adventure and more. Each week, there is a theme of the week that the song goes along with... The theme is given in the beginning of each episode in animation. From Series 3-10 orange people participate in activities that goes along with the theme of that week. From Series 11-13, it always includes a dinosaur on wheels and a caterpillar on wheels (sometimes a teddy bear) participating in some activity that goes with the theme. The theme name appears in colorful letters, children's voices announce the theme and then the show begins. Logo History First Logo (Series 1-7) In the first openings of Hi-5 Australian and the American version, the text Hi-5 had all the red outline and hand had a black outline. This logo was used for the Series 1-2 from US version of the programme. Second Logo (Series 8-10) The logo alternated since Series 8 until Series 10 when a new opening occurs. Is the first 3D animated logo, the lines were almost invisible refitting, the hand that was purple, recolor in purple. This logo was used from time to time in the video for Holiday tour in 2012 and UK version of the programme. Third Logo (Series 11-13) The third and final logo in 3D, the color of the hand is now magenta, The white outline is added to the green contour. The dot next to the number 5 is crimson red.